


Companions

by blazingfeather



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Couple ending up killing each other, Divorce, Dog Demons, F/M, Fox Demons, Inuyasha shocked at his brother’s expression, Original Character(s), Poisoned blood, Sesshoumaru has a childhood friend, childhood friend relationship, demoness - Freeform, demons’ relationship, everyone at the village being surprised, fox demoness, past relationship, ten-tailed fox
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazingfeather/pseuds/blazingfeather
Summary: Sesshoumaru comes to the village, as usual, to visit Rin. This time, he brings a stranger.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha (minor), Miroku/Sango (minor), Sesshoumaru/Shinyu (OC)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Companions

CHAPTER 1:  
A shadow glided across the sky…  
It was a demon dragon with two heads and blazing feet. Mounting on his back was a figure of radiance, silver hair and mokomoko blown with wind, red eyes shining in daylight. Any demon with even half a brain could tell that it was the lord of the West, Sesshoumaru. Nobody and nothing dared to get in his way.  
Sesshoumaru was travelling to the South with his beast of burden and Jaken. It normally took months for a mortal to venture from the West to the South. Yet such distance was no match for a great demon, especially with the speed of A-Un.  
Summer had begun and it was hard to ignore the increasing heat. Sesshoumaru had no problem with the temperature, he was a demon after all. But he had to admit the atmosphere in the South was much more tolerable than in his territory. In the south, it always felt comfortable. The winter wasn’t freezing and the summer wasn’t blazing hot.  
A-Un halted at a large castle. Sesshoumaru stepped down from his mount and a servant came to greet him. Another one took the dragon beast to its resting place. He entered the castle, guided by the servant. He hadn’t paid this place a visit for a long time. It was still as beautiful as the last time he arrived, pure, peaceful, colored with hundreds types of flowers and their pleasing scents caressed his noses. But he wasn’t here to enjoy the flowers. He came to meet someone.  
The servant led Sesshoumaru through corridors and doors to the garden, Jaken on his tail. The master was in the backyard, doing leisure things. As a result, there was no point in keeping Sesshoumaru in the waiting hall. In fact, he had never ended up in the waiting hall.  
They finally reached where they wanted. The garden of the South was indeed a colorful maze of flowers, adorned with flocks of butterflies flying back and forth. The lake was incredibly green in the summer, waves gently arose as wind passed by.   
The one Sesshoumaru wished to see was in the gazebo at the center of the lake, possible not aware of his arrival. They walked to the gazebo on a bridged made from white stone. When the three arrived, the servant bowed and announced his master of Sesshoumaru’s presence.  
“Master, lord Sesshoumaru has come.” He said  
His master looked up. She was a beautiful woman who looked no older than Sesshoumaru. She had cyan eyes and pointed ears. Her silver hair was pulled into two buns at the back of her head and the leftover strands formed two braids, bangs swaying slightly over her eyebrows. Her name was Shinyu, master of the Southern territory, just like Sesshoumaru being the lord of the West.  
After the announcement, Shinyu nodded and the servant excused himself. Jaken remained by Sesshoumaru’s side though. Shinyu raised her eyebrows and looked at the little green demon. Sesshoumaru noticed her gesture and insited that Jaken came with Shinyu’s servant. He appreciated the loyalty and obedience to stay when there was no order to leave. But he would like to have a conversation with Shinyu alone.  
“Jaken. Go with him.” Sesshoumaru said.  
“B-but l-lord Sesshoumaru…” Jaken stammered, trying to find a reason to stay. He was well aware that his lord had known this woman for a long time and he had seen her a couple of time. But every time lord Sesshoumaru talked to her, he sent Jaken away. Who knew what could hide behind her innocent face? Even with his little strength, Jaken was determined to protect lord Sesshoumaru.   
“Go.” Sesshoumaru repeated. Although he showed no hint of anger, his cold expression sent chill to Jaken's spine.   
"Y-yes... Lord Sesshoumaru." He sweated and ran after Shinyu's servant.  
When the two servants were completely gone, the atmosphere at the gazebo returned to its initial peacefulness.  
"You've got a quite loyal servant." Shinyu smiled.  
Sesshoumaru replied with a sigh. He had got used to Shinyu's fondness for jokes. He never felt annoyed, simply accepted her tedious sense of humor.  
Shinyu's work captured Sesshoumaru's attention. It was a big painting held down by paperweight made of blackwood. Jars of ink and colors were neatly placed next to the paper sheet. There was also a small rack with several types of brushes for different use. She never parted with her fancy to these things, Sesshoumaru thought as he walked to Shinyu.  
Seshomaru had been strict and stern since his childhood. It would be no surprise if he had no particular hobbies. Shinyu, on the other hand, took interest in painting, calligraphy, embroidery and anything she found amusing. Somehow, she managed to get Sesshoumaru involved in all these time-consuming activities. He initially resisted, not because he wasn't good at them. He was simply not interested. But later Sesshoumaru found himself joining her. It unbeknownst came as his routine whenever he visited her, to help her with her artworks.  
The painting was half its way. Shinyu handed Sesshoumaru a medium-sized brush. He took it and started to draw the unfinished part. Shinyu softened the inkstick in water and slowly grinded. The inkstick was made from cinnabar, decorated with golden lotus pattern. One could tell that it was expensive with just a glimpse.   
The shade of red slowly dissolved into water in the ink pond. Sesshoumaru dipped the brush into the red ink and used to draw and write at the same time. He put the red shade on the parts that needed to be red, then wrote line of poetry and description to make the painting look more vivid. His handwritings were like flying dragon and dancing phoenix, aligned and exquisite.   
With their combined strength, the painting was completed in no time.  
“You should write your name here.” Shinyu pointed at the place where she would like Sesshoumaru to write down his name as co-creator. He carefully moved to brush and wrote his name down with the crimson ink. Each syllable of his name slowly appeared, ‘setsu’, ‘shiyou’ and ‘maru’, “Sesshoumaru”. Over the year, this name had stricken terror into the minds of demons across Japan and most of them would be shiver to their cores just by hearing Sesshoumaru’s name. If there was one demon that had the courage to interact closely with Sesshoumaru, except his mother, that would be Shinyu.  
She was supposed to take another pen and wrote her name. But Sesshoumaru had found a favorable place nearby and did it on her behalf. Shinyu’s handwritings were as good as Sesshoumaru’s and she would prefer to do that herself. However, she was fine with him carrying out the deed. That was the last step and the masterpiece was finally accomplished. But they needed to leave the colors drying before it could be displayed in the art chamber.  
While waiting, they moved to the tea table and Shinyu started to brew some tea, like she had done several times when Sesshoumaru visited her. Sesshoumaru wasn’t a tea lover but he never refused Shinyu’s teas, not out of courtesy, but because they were to his taste.   
Flowers were blooming in the South and it would be a waste not to exploit their potentials. These blossoms were never for mere contemplation only.  
Sesshoumaru watched as Shinyu poured him the tea she made. The dark red liquid lazily flowed into the porcelain cup, mixed with some crimson petals. It smelled as good as her, carnation flower tea. He took the cup and sipped on his tea, different taste, but no less exquisite.  
“What brought you here?” Shinyu asked as Sesshoumaru put the cup down.  
“I came whenever I want. Why ask?” He answered.  
It could be considered a rude response in human’s perspective. But they were demons and they had been acquaintance for centuries, to the point that they felt free to walk in each other’s home.   
“You should stay for dinner.” Her red lips curved into a smile. Although Shinyu enjoyed teasing Sesshoumaru, she sincerely liked him as her companion and often invited him to stay.  
“I’m not staying. I’m visiting Rin today. You should come.” He looked straight into her cyan pupils.  
During the travel with Rin and Jaken, Sesshoumaru had never mentioned the identity of Shinyu to the little girl. It was unnecessary for her to know anything further about him. The demonic world was too dark and complicated for her pure and young mind. So were his relationship and mindset.  
“The human girl you told me. How is she?” Shinyu knew about Rin, either through her pets or what Sesshoumaru said. However, the constant appearance of a human girl by Sesshoumaru’s side during his journey was never her main concern. After Naraku’s death, he told Shinyu that he had left Rin at a human village so that she could have a normal life with her kin.  
“She is good. I’m leaving now. Do you come?” Sesshoumaru drank up his cup of tea. He had no time for dessert. But at least he should finish the tea Shinyu offered him.  
“I have time to spare.” Shinyu, like other demons, wasn’t fond of human. But it had been a long time since the last time she had left her territory. Visiting a village of human wasn’t a bad proposal, especially with Sesshoumaru.  
The lord of the West held out his hand and the lady of the South took it. He helped her up. It was the duty of her handmaiden. But Sesshoumaru usually did that when they were alone.  
“I shall announce my brother that I will be absent for a while.” She sent a golden butterfly to inform her brother of her departure.  
The brother of the lady of the South, lord Shinki, was also Sesshoumaru’s acquaintance. Shinki was appointed as the right hand and commander of the Southern legion after Shinyu become the ruler. Like his sister, he gained some respect from Sesshoumaru, who was thought to have regard for nobody except his parents.  
“Your brother is doing well?” He asked.   
Sesshoumaru couldn’t feel Shinki’s demonic aura when he arrived. Shinki had gone to East for diplomatic issue with the ruler, lord Naga. He had always shown acceptable attitude before Sesshoumaru and would respectfully ask about his mother’s health. Sesshoumaru saw it as a reward for admiration to ask about Shinki’s status through his sister.  
“He is. Are you taking A-Un?”   
The beast was lying dormant in the area for pets, taken cared by Shinyu’s servants and playing with other pets. It only took Sesshoumaru a whistle to summon it and they could go. But he insisted otherwise.  
“I’m not. Let it stay here. Jaken is coming with us.” Jaken had been sent away so that they could spend some time together. Shinyu had to order her servant to bring the green demon back and entrusted him to guard the castle while she was away.   
The two great demons flew up into the sky, Jaken on Sesshoumaru’s mokomoko, Shinyu by his side, carrying her umbrella. A demon tended not to be affected by sunlight. But she loved to bring her umbrella. It adorned her elegance and beauty.   
The servant came to collect the painting for display in the art chamber. The ink and colors had been dried completely. It was a painting featuring two demons, one male and one female, standing under the summer moon, breezes caressing their silver strands. These was also a poem, written with cinnabar ink and the names of the painters were noted adjoining to the two figures, Sesshoumaru and Shinyu.  
As water of a stream will meet,  
Though, barred by rock, apart it fall  
In rash cascades, so we too, sweet,  
Shall be together after all,  
…  
“Sister-in-law has gone out with lord Sesshoumaru?” The woman behind the canopy asked. A baby was cooing in her arms.  
“Yes, madam.” The servant answered.  
“You may dismiss yourself. Do what she told you to do.” She laid the baby down and lured him into a slumber. The servant made a hand gesture and left the chamber.  
Madam Airan was the wife of lord Shinki. They got married some periods after Shinyu’s coronation but postponed having children. Airan had just given birth to Shinki’s son and was still in the process of recovery. Since her husband’s departure, Shinyu had been by her side constantly. Until this morning, Airan pleaded with Shinyu that she should give herself some spaces after days being with her sister-in-law. Shinyu did and ended up hanging out with Sesshoumaru in the afternoon. Airan wasn’t surprised. Her husband, his sister and Sesshoumaru had known each other even before she had the ability to perceive things. Their relationship wasn’t something that she could question with her position. But she could see that Sesshoumaru and Shinyu were too close to be considered friends (she doubted if someone like Sesshoumaru ever called another demon his friend). Whatever was happening between the lord of the West and her sister-in-law shouldn’t bother her. Now Airan just wanted to sleep.  
‘Shinki will be back soon.’ She told herself as she lay down next to her son and drifted into a dream.  
…  
Sesshoumaru and Shinyu landed near a forest. They were only a few choes away from Kaede’s village, they could walk without any trouble. Suddenly, a flying pet rushed towards Sesshoumaru, sending red signals. It was the symbol of the West, Sesshoumaru’s territory.  
“These are the signals of invasion.” Shinyu realized them almost immediately.  
The West sent a message. An army of demons were marching towards the boundary. The generals had employed troops, ready for battle. They only waited for Sesshoumaru to show up and command. It wasn’t that the West was defenseless without their lord. But the appearance of the lord would definitely raise the ardency of soldiers.  
“Your territory is in danger.” Shinyu added.  
“I’m well aware of that. Do you want to wait here?” Sesshoumaru sent the pet back to the sky. It should fly back to the West to announce of his arrival.   
“I can walk to the village.” She answered. It was just a few choes. Walking was no problem, even with her thick-soled okobo.  
“Good.” He turned and prepared to leave with Jaken, but not before reassuring that he would be back soon, “I will come back in no time.”  
“Sure you will.” Shinyu nodded.  
The two parted and went two opposite ways.  
Shinyu walked through passages in the forest to reach the village of Kaede. Rays of sunlight lit her face through holes in the coats of green leaves. The air here felt pure and fresh. It could be the trees. It could also be the aura of the miko who guarded the Jewel of the Four Souls.   
The entrance to the village was protected by a barrier of pure aura that demons could barely pass. Shinyu stopped by the edge of the forest, watching villagers going in and out. There were no signs of Inuyasha and his company. When they were no longer in her sight, Shinyu came out and studied the barrier. It was invisible, relatively strong. But not to a great demon like her.  
However, before she could dissolve a part of the barrier to enter the village, a huge blade had struck. Shinyu moved to dodge the blow and she identified her attacker right away. It was Inuyasha, in his regular red suit, Tessaiga in his hand.  
Inuyasha landed smoothly, standing in front of the village entrance.  
“Who the hell are you?” He pointed Tessaiga at her.   
His companions appeared after him, all ready for a fight with a demon. Kagome in her miko costume, the bow of Kikyou in her hand. Miroku and the siblings of demon slayers, Sango and Kohaku. But these people didn’t make Shinyu raise an eyebrow, until she heard a voice.  
“Who dares to disturb Kagome’s village?” The question was followed by the appearance of a demon. He had shiny blue eyes and black hair tied into ponytails, wearing brown wolf pelt. He had a woman with him, also a demon. Unlike him, her wolf fur was white and hair brown. She also wore an iris flower in her hair, a rather cheap adornment compared to Shinyu’s golden hairpins. Shinyu knew this couple, Koga and Ayame of the Wolf tribe, quite famous in the demonic world. If the fact that they were close to human became popular amongst demons, they would definitely gain some more fames.  
“Relax.” She gently spun the umbrella in her hands, “I came to visit a person, not to fight.”  
Inuyasha found the words of this demoness not reliable at all. She seemed not an easy opponent. She also smelled of… He realized the scent with startling clarity. Sesshoumaru’s scent. She was with Sesshoumaru. He had no idea what this demoness was to Sesshoumaru. She could be his ally, or his enemy. Judging by her appearance and scent, she was a fox demoness. A demoness suddenly showed up at the village wasn’t a good sign.  
“A fox demoness, eh?” Koga clanked his claws as he spoke, “I don’t care why you are here but if nobody here has any acquaintance with a demoness.”   
His speech implied that she should leave at once. Or what? Or all of them would fight her and purify her with the arrow of the miko? Shinyu hoped they didn’t think about that. But their gestures were telling otherwise.  
“It’s not a good way to greet a guest, children.” A wide smile spread on the demoness’ face. She wouldn’t consider this a fight…  
Inuyasha and his companions, including Koga, charged at Shinyu. The demoness calmly dodged the strikes and parried them with her umbrella. Inuyasha was having a hard time dealing with Shinyu. She barely emitted any demonic aura, which rendered his Blacklash Wave useless. The uses of other techniques would be rather risky. What if she parried them and pushed them back to his companions? They might be stronger than normal humans yet they were vulnerable to Tessaiga’s techniques.  
“Still as noisy as the old days, huh Inuyasha? A cold and disdainful voice erupted and light streamed down from the sky. Sesshoumaru appeared between rays of light, Jaken by his side.  
The fight was interrupted and all participants backed off to either sides. Sesshoumaru observed Shinyu and saw to injuries. It was obvious, a half-demon and a bunches of human would never be capable of touching her. There were two demons, but they weren’t strong enough.  
“Damn it Sesshoumaru! Who is that woman with you? What are you two up to?” Inuyasha spitted out the question to his half-brother. But no answers were heard from the two demons.   
This type of attitude was rather apparent amongst great demons, to put other creatures beneath their feet. In other word, they spoke to those they considered equal. To those not deemed worthy, the servant would speak on their behalf.   
“How dare you!” Jaken swing Nintojo in his hands as he hissed, “This is lady Shinyu, ruler of the South, lord Sesshoumaru’s companion.”   
Jaken’s gestures were hilarious. His angry expression combined with his green skin made him look like a hideous kappa compared to two great demons. However, he was telling the truth, judging by the respect for the demoness in his tone.  
“Sesshoumaru has…a companion?” Murmured Kagome.   
Inuyasha, standing next to her, was trying to calm himself. However, he was never good at hiding his emotions. The signs of surprise and shock gradually emerged on his face, to the point that his eyebrows met and his mouth started to quiver. The same went for his companions.  
“See, kids? I’m with him. We don’t come here to pick up a fight.” Shinyu said, the smile had been constant on her face since she arrived.  
“Back off.” Sesshoumaru said coldly.   
He meant Inuyasha and his companions…  
“Who is making ruckus here?” It was Kaede, escorted by Rin.  
It had been three years. The little girl had changed so much, taller, longer hair, fairer skin. But her attitude every time she met Sesshoumaru never changed.  
“Lord Sesshoumaru! Mister Jaken!” She called out and waved her hand from afar, almost jumped when she saw them. However, Rin’s delight died down when the sight of the woman next to Sesshoumaru’s met her eyes.  
“Granny Kaede, who is that woman?” The little girl whispered while gently pulling Kaede’s sleeve.  
Kaede was old. Her eye couldn’t function as well as when she was young. But enthusiasm had never gone from that ink-colored pupil. As soon as she caught the sight of the woman, the leftover eye seemed to lit. The two came closer so that Kaede could see the woman more clearly.  
“There was no ruckus, just some misunderstanding.” Shinyu responded to Kaeder’s earlier question.  
The moment Kaede heard Shinyu’s voice, she was struck with familiarity. Images of the old days flooded her mind like streams of water.  
Fifty-three years ago…  
Kikyou received a letter asking for exorcism from a town. She accepted, leaving the village with Kaede as her sidekick.   
It turned out to be an easy mission. The target was only a bunch of rat demons.   
The time Kikyou and Kaede performed exorcism at the town was also the time of lantern festival. Civilians crowded the streets to attend the event. There were hundred types of people here and they were causing a real stir. Kaede wished to stay to watch the lanterns float to sky. Kikyou wanted to protest. However, her love for her little sister stopped her from doing so. She decided to stay until the end of the festival. Everything was free for them, as reward for their deed. Kikyou bought a new jar of lipstick, a hair brooch for Kaede, also some confectionery to enjoy on their way back and for the children at the village.  
Among the noisy crowds sat a fortune-teller. She was a beautiful woman at the age of early twenties, black hair, black eyes and nails painted dark blue. A few people stopped at her kiosk and left with happy faces when they heard positive oracles. Kaede had never met a fortune-teller before…  
“Sis, can we…?” She pulled Kikyou shyly.  
“Just this time, alright?” Kikyou had never liked fortune-tellers. In her opinion, they were unfaithful people who robbed the innocent of their money. That was why she stayed away from fortune-tellers. Although sometimes she wondered how her future would be through their minds.  
“Ah, two young ladies. Interested in knowing your future?” The woman greeted them with a smile as the approached her kiosk, chin resting on her hands.  
“Uh…ah…yes! I want to know.” Kaede answered eagerly and the smile on the woman’s face grew wider…  
\----  
It was truly her, the fortune-teller, except for the hair and eyes of different color. But demons could change their appearances to blend in. She didn’t change her voice though.   
“Sesshoumaru is here again…” Kagome spoke out, she seemed to have come to her senses after minutes of being shocked at Jaken’s statement, “…And she…”, she paused for a while, “She is Sesshoumaru’s companion.”  
Shinyu noticed Kaede’s eyes on her but pretended that she didn’t know anything. Fifty-three years were like a blink of an eye to demons, but to humans, it could be a lifetime. The little girl who were constantly on her sister’s tail had grown old and grey. She even lost an eye. Shinyu doubted if Kaede remembered her when she posed as the fortune-teller. She probably wouldn’t. Humans often went absent-minded when they reached the other slope of their life.


End file.
